You Found Me
by arcanebasswitch
Summary: "I thank you...for finding me. I love you. I will always hold you... Goodbye, my love, and forgive me..." The sad ending in a love story set in FFXII between Noah fon Rosenburg and Princess Ashe. A different take on the events in the Sky Fortress Bahamut.


**You Found Me**

_You found me _

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

* * *

"NO! NOAH…!"

Ashe's pain-filled scream echoed throughout the deck of the Sky Fortress Bahamut as Vayne Novus, the nethicite-infused form of Vayne Solidor, struck the wounded Judge Magister.

"Ah, so the hound strays…" Vayne said in his smooth yet sinister voice. Unfazed and with his helm broken, Gabranth responded, "Even a stray has pride" before being flung aside like a broken toy. Unable to get up, Gabranth's eyes began to grow heavy, and before everything went black, he saw Larsa running towards Vayne.

He heard victory cries, but those were short-lived. He heard footsteps coming to his direction. Was it Ashe? He forced his eyes open, even for just a while. From the hole that Vayne created on his helm, Gabranth saw that it was his twin, Basch, who had approached him. The older twin picked him up and brought him into one of the ship's rooms.

Gabranth was dying. His body felt light and cold. His eyes half-lidded. All he could do now, while Basch and Ashe were out to get Pinello to at least attempt to heal him, was to remember everything. His brother's smile, the pet chocobo he cried for when it died, their parents, their home… His love.

His Ashelia.

* * *

_Yeah, you broke through _

_All of the confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

* * *

He saw Ashe smile at him when he made amends with Basch. "Well, it's rather touching to see a reunion like this." he remembered her say. She healed the wounds he sustained when he battled Basch. And she healed his hate-filled heart. Her cries still echoed in his mind. That monster Vayne wanted them all dead, but Gabranth would not have it. He was a clandestine witness to the burden the young princess had to bear upon losing her kingdom.

And he was the reason for it. He felt tears, warm and salty, run down the side of his eyes towards the pillow. He had never cried after the day his and Basch's mother died. IT was only now, in his deathbed, did Noah fon Rosenburg shed tears. _Why is it now_, he thought. _That I am at peace with Basch and I find the woman I love does Death take me? Is he really so adamant about it? _He smiled to himself, knowing he won't last long.

Then a hand to his gauntlet-covered ones broke his reverie. His brother Basch was at his bed side. "Noah…" he croaked out, trying to bite back the sobs. "You'll be alright…" "I…doubt that, brother." Gabranth answered, turning his head to look at his twin. A sting of pain hit his heart, for the scar that adorned Basch's forehead was his doing. "Why…are you still here? Do you not hate me for causing your suffering?" "Nay, brother. I cannot hate you." Basch said. "I thought you had died along with our mother at Landis, therefore I set out for Dalmasca. And it turns out that you've tracked my movements. Fate smiles upon me to know that I still have family." Gabranth masked his sobs into coughing fits. His breathing grew labored and his tongue tasted of blood.

_O gods, hear my prayer. Please…let him live. Let my brother live. _Basch repeated that same prayer in his mind as he sat beside Noah. He knew that both Ashe and Pinello were having a bit of trouble breaking the news to Larsa, Vayne's younger brother whom Gabranth protected and formed a bond with. Then, the door to Gabranth's room flew open, and in came Ashe and Pinello.

"Captain, please rest." Ashe said. "We've all had a long day." She, too, was grieving and sad. After all, her heart was in shambles after Gabranth's act. Basch moved aside to let the princess sit. Gabranth smiled at the sight of her, and held her hand.

* * *

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see. _

_The ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave_

* * *

"Noah…" Ashe whispered, gently holding Gabranth's hand. "Noah, be strong… Don't leave Basch behind… Don't…leave me behind…" The tears streamed down her face, and the sight of it made Gabranth's heart twist. "Ashe…" he said, coughing up blood as he reached up to stroke her cheek. He remembered how they shared a kiss before she left to confront Vayne. "I love you, and I'll come back for you." she told him. "And when I do, everything's going to be alright." "Ashe," Gabranth said. "Do you hate me still, for killing your father?"

"I cannot say no, but that is all in the past." Ashe said, stroking her lover's face. He was and was not like Basch in so many ways. Though they share each other's faces, there would always be hints that would tell them apart. Basch was the serious yet cheerful type, and his face was always in a smile, although when the circumstances call for it, he can be serious. Noah, on the other hand, was the quiet type, whose lips would always be set in a firm line. His amber eyes were stern, but over time, his expression softens. "Will you…leave me behind?" Ashe asked. Gabranth's eyes widened at the statement. His body would not last, yet his heart wanted to be with her. And so, with resilience, he pulled her close to him and laid her head atop his chestplate.

"Milady…" the Judge Magister said, smiling. "Though my body rots, my heart and my love will never be corroded by time's wrath. I have held you for but a time, and I grieve…that I may not be able to hold you forever…" "Don't say anything like that! You're going to live! You're…going to live…" the Dalmascan princess said, sobbing. "Have faith in my brother, Princess." Basch said. "He is strong. And has gotten far stronger." "You flatter me to no end, brother." Noah said with a smile. "Just like when we were children." The Fon Rosenburg twins shared a hearty laugh, though Gabranth found it hard because of his wounds. Ashe, who wiped her eyes with her hands, smiled at the sight of the brothers laughing.

But then, Noah was wracked by a serious coughing fit, making him spit out blood. The last attack Vayne had dealt to him was very powerful, and therefore he knew he had no chance of survival. He knew charging headlong towards him was greeting death, but he had to do it for Larsa and for Ashe.

"Noah, no! Please…please live… Hold on…" Ashe begged him, the tears running down again. Her heart was breaking from all the loneliness. _To think the daughter of a man I murdered would end up loving me_, Gabranth thought bitterly to himself. _But after all the things I have done in this life, loving her is something I will never regret. _Death had already gripped Noah fon Rosenburg after evading it for so long.

His vision dimmed.

His body would no longer listen.

Death only gave him a few more minutes to speak his last words.

Noah fon Rosenburg, with all the strength left in him, first turned to Basch. "Forgive me, brother." he said. "There is nothing you should apologize for." Basch said, holding his brother's hand. "Why…do you not accept it?" Noah asked. "Because, I have not blamed you for all that has happened." Basch answered. "Lose Larsa…and we lose the Empire. Protect him. I entrust him to no other." Noah said, his mind still concerned for the younger Solidor. "Aye, brother, I will keep him from harm's way." his twin answered, which Noah acknowledged with a smile. "You put my mind at ease, brother." the younger twin said.

Then, he turned to look at Ashe, who was sobbing again, her head on his chestplate. He lifted his hand with effort and stroke the princess' hair. "Ashe…" he called out, and the Dalmascan looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "Please…do not cry."

"How can I not, when you are dying? Why…? Why do I always get left behind by those I love?!" Ashe screamed, but Noah hushed her by pulling her in close and kissing her lips. "This…is the last time…I will get to kiss you like this…" he whispered against her lips, kissing her once more. The princess returned the kiss lovingly yet carefully as she stroked Noah's slicked-back flaxen hair, then buried her face against the crook of his neck. "Noah…I love you… Please…don't leave." she whispered.

* * *

_The good and the bad, and the things in between_

_You found me_

* * *

"Princess…" Noah whispered, his voice raspy. His soul was fading, and he could feel it. "I…" He rested his cheek against her head. "I thank you…for finding me. I love you… I will always hold you … Goodbye my love, and forgive me…"

Noah closed his eyes, and slept eternally with his lover in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **My very first Final Fantasy fic starring Noah fon Rosenburg (aka Gabranth) and Princess Ashe from FFXII. The song I took inspiration from is Kelly Clarkson's "YOu Found Me". **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII and Kelly Clarkson's song. Please rate and review :)


End file.
